This disclosure relates to computational devices for accessing, storing and moving information, specifically an electron spin-based transport channel, component and method of using electron spin in a computational device.
Spintronics involves the use of electron spin in computing or other electronic applications and has application for use in computational devices, such as logic devices and memory devices. Electron spin is the intrinsic angular momentum associated with the electrons in one of two directions, or states. Electron spin could be used to move and store data in computing and electronic application. However, existing components do not use electron spin or do not maintain electron spin during use and transport.